


Road Trippin' with the best

by withasideoflesbian



Series: Late to the Drabble Tag 6 Party [5]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, i'm not sure about this one tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5701456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withasideoflesbian/pseuds/withasideoflesbian





	Road Trippin' with the best

“A good Road trip needs good food and a good soundtrack” This demand is surprisingly from Shaw, and not Root.

“Okay, I’ll give you two hours to get road trip food, and hot food to start our journey off with - because I _need_ that, and two playlists. Max.” Shaw nods before responding “Nuh-uh. I know playlists are only allowed because your _friend_ can change them. CDs only.”

Three hours later finds Shaw driving. As backseat full of junk food. And Root singing along to Madonna.

“You know I love you, right?” Root pauses for a moment, and Shaw, in her panicked state almost forgets to change lanes, until…

“As long as you know that I love you too.”


End file.
